A variety of necktie storage and travel cases are known. Due to the length of neckties, most necktie storage or travel cases unfold, unzip or otherwise open to accept a necktie. The necktie is typically folded in half or quarters and the case is then folded, rolled or otherwise reduced in size.
A problem common to most if not all necktie storage or travel cases is the cost of manufacture. The cost is typically quite high due to the materials used, and also due to the number of straps, fasteners, hooks and other components required in their construction. As a result of their cost, such storage and travel cases are not adapted for use as retail packaging.
A related problem is that most necktie storage and travel cases are bulky, elaborate and difficult to pack or store. Some tend to occupy substantial space even when empty, while others require enough added time to open, close, fasten and unfasten as to make their use less than requent.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a necktie storage and travel case that has a low manufacturing cost, to promote and enhance sales, and to allow use of the case as retail pacaging. The necktie case must be simple and easy to use, to promote widespread and frequent utilization. The necktie case must be compact, adding little volume to stored ties, and must fold flat when not in use. The necktie case must additionally provide a novel structure for loading and unloading neckties, which is operative without the use of elaborate and bulky fasteners.